Currently there are a number of solutions for the detection of metal shots, bird shots, and pellets for removal from fowl and small game. Some of these solutions attempt to utilize hand held metal detectors, but these solutions fail to meet the needs of the market because these devices are often unreliable. Other solutions attempt to forego tools to find shrapnel, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because detecting shot or pellets by feeling the game is also unreliable. Still other solutions seek to hold the game to the light to look for shots, but these solutions also fail to meet market needs because the light cannot shine through thicker pieces of game to make the shot or pellets visible.